


we finally got it all right

by axolotls



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Love Letters, M/M, Slice of Life, This is literally just romantic fluff what the hell, happily ever afters yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axolotls/pseuds/axolotls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras leaves a love letter for Grantaire.  This is what it says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we finally got it all right

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'I Choose You' by Sara Bareilles.

Dear Lover,

You’re beautiful. I know you don’t think you are, but it’s the truth. I could kiss every one of your scars, those beautiful little nicks and scrapes of silver on your skin. I already have, of course, but if I could, I’d never stop. 

Dear Lover,

You’re an inspiration to me; have been since the day we met. Remember when I first bumped into you, started scowling, too tired to put up with interruptions to my speech, only to be flawed by your radiant grin. You were so cheeky and charming, disarmed me in a moment – you could do the same right now, any minute of the day, with all the power you wield over me. How you can think that I’m the superior is a riddle I can’t solve.

Dear Lover,

You know that painting you did, the one that was put on display in your first ever professional gallery exhibit, outshining the works of your fellow students? It’s my favourite. There was so much gold and red, delicate savagery painted with a finesse akin to the old masters on your stretched canvas. The pictures of our friends hung like insignificant fairy lights around that epic portrait. The funny thing is, I prefer every picture you’ve ever drawn of me since then, relaxed or frowning, asleep or naked, but that painting showed me your love, and for that I will treasure it eternally.

Dear Lover,

You’re an eloquent sleeper, did you know that? I’m not sure I’ve ever said it; I know you know that I love waking up beside you, and the way that I cling to you when I sleep is as much an indication of my affection for your presence as anything. But I have, objectively, noticed the little things you do when wrapped up in dreaming. You’re so calm, so tranquil, your face smoothing out into utter bliss. You’re breaths are deep, reassuring, keeping up a gentle pace with your happy heart. You do this sniffle thing, scrunching up your nose sometimes, rubbing your face lightly against your pillow or my hair like you’re a cat with an itch. And of course, you hold me as tight as I in return, the tattoos on your muscled arms wrapping a pattern around my waist, or else twisting with mine as we lie front to back. Don’t be embarrassed – you’re adorable. Like a big, lovable, sarcastic kitten with depressive tendencies and magic hands. I’m obsessed with your hands, their marks, their history, what they can do: you cook like that one Italian great-grandparent you have, as though cooking ability is inherited in the blood; you paint like Leonardo, or Gros, or Michelangelo, all the while retaining a humble soul; you make music with those hands on guitars, pianos, violins, singing like Apollo at the same time, or else dancing like Ginger and Fred. There are other things that you do with those hands I like the most, in the moment, but they’re not for writing down. I think perhaps I might show you later instead.

Dear Lover,

You’ll be home any minute, so I’d best finish this letter now and leave it out for you to find. You thought I’d forgotten it was our anniversary, but I’ve actually spent all day preparing our apartment for this evening - surprise! There’s venison in the pan on the stove, and a chocolate cheesecake in the fridge. Obviously I remembered your favourites, what kind of husband do you think I am? But I thought we might get to those later. Right now, I’m waiting in the bedroom with no clothes on.

I love you, darling.

With all my heart.

Enjolras x


End file.
